Next to You
by pikagurl23
Summary: Misty is up late thinking about her feelings about a certain pokemon trainer and how love can sometimes be the most complicated and yet greatest experience of one's life. AAML


Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon or the song 'Next to You' by Jordin Sparks

A/N: So, I was casually listening to my Jordin Sparks CD (which is totally awesome by the way!) and I was _really_ listening to this song called 'Next to You' and I was like 'oh my gosh, total AAML song!' It's just a short fluffy AAML confession fic. It may help with the flow of the story to listen to the song, but it's totally up to you guys. I have actually never done a story like this where I inserted the lyrics in random (well, not completely random) places throughout the fic, so I hope it's not too annoying. I think I've rambled on enough, enjoy!

Ash/Misty: 20

**Next to You**

Misty lay motionless in her sleeping bag, looking up at the night sky, her arms folded beneath her head. She was amazed at how immaculately placed the stars were in the sky, almost as if someone had placed each star in its proper place like a work of art. A small smile formed on her delicate lips as the endless landscape of stars twinkled in the distance.

The night couldn't be any more breathtaking.

Turning over onto her stomach, she stared at her watch and noticed that it was nearing two o'clock in the morning. She had been staring at the stars for nearly two hours straight, though about half of that time was really spent thinking.

_Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
You're in my head like a song on the radio  
All I know is I gotta get next to you.  
_

She had been thinking of a certain song, one of her favorites that, for some reason, wouldn't leave her alone. The lyrics nagged at her for some odd reason, preventing her from getting her much needed sleep. Perhaps the reason, she mused, was because the lyrics seemed to almost depict her friendship with a certain pokemon trainer sleeping in the bag next to her. _  
_

Thinking of him and causing herself to blush slightly, she turned to her side and caught a glimpse of his sleeping form. The controlled, yet rhythmic rise and fall of his chest only reassured her that he _was_ real and not just a figment of her imagination. Their friendship was real…their connection was real…_he_ was real. This thought only caused Misty to smile more broadly; however, a small nagging thought at the back of her mind replaced her smile with a frown.

He would never be hers.

She wasn't pretty enough, skilled enough, or perfect enough to be called his. So many imperfections and, yet, through it all, she had fallen for him. Fallen for his heart-warming smile that made her want to melt on the spot…fallen for his dark brown eyes that captivated her from day one…and fallen for his need to help others despite the sometimes dire situations.

She wanted to be near him forever. She wanted to always follow him, support him, and love him like she had the past ten years since their fateful meeting. He had once told her that it was no mere coincidence that they had met, that they were meant to meet one another in the most awkward of ways one can ever meet a person. She had clung to his words that day, holding onto them for all she was worth and holding onto the hope that, someday, perhaps he would see what she was feeling all along.

_Sitting here turning minutes in the hours  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
Cause you don't know that I gotta get next to you._

Feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach, she slowly sat up and quietly retreated from the camp ever so silently so as not to awake her companions. She found herself sitting upon a flat slab of rock on a cliff overlooking the shoreline. It was the night of the full moon and she could see its' reflection in the still water almost as perfectly as the real thing.

Feeling the light breeze pick up, she drew her knees into her chest and hugged them. She wasn't cold, however, and merely used her knees as a sort of headrest. Her slightly longer than shoulder length flaming red hair was tied back in a loose ponytail as to control its' wildness and, as the wind picked up, her bangs blew about in a messy fashion. Ignoring the wind's sudden change, her thoughts drifted back to the song that she had 'unofficially' dubbed her and Ash's.

Simple…

It was the only word she could think of to describe the powerful, yet true lyrics of the song. They described perfectly how she felt around Ash and how, she hoped, he felt around her. They were close friends, best friends even, yet she wished to be so much more. She thought, on several occasions, that she had caught his gaze far longer than he would have liked, but merely blushed and shrugged it off thinking he couldn't possibly feel the same.

_Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But, I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
_

The sounds of the bushes rustling behind her made her sit up straighter and pick her head up, though she didn't bother turning around. She knew who it was…

"A little late for star-gazing, isn't it?" came a deep voice from behind.

Misty gave off a light smile and gently shook her head.

"It's the perfect time," she replied quietly watching as her companion and best friend Ash Ketchum plopped onto the same rock she was sitting on, "Did I wake you?"

_So baby, call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I, just gotta get next to you.  
_

He shook his head while rubbing a bit of the sleep from his eyes and turned to face her.

"Nah, I was already awake," he supplied, which only made Misty roll her eyes, for she knew the truth behind the lie, "So, what's on your mind?"

She merely shook her head and reverted her gaze to the starry display before her, "What makes you think anything is on my mind?"

"That bad, huh?" he sighed, placing his hands behind him to support his weight and throwing her a side glance.

Misty looked at him questioningly, cocking her head to one side in pure confusion, her cerulean blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

_Asked around and I heard that you were talking  
Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league  
What a fool, I gotta get next to you.  
_

'God, why does she have to do that?' Ash thought, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

She was absolutely the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her eyes twinkled with interest as they stared at him, almost as if they could see through to his very soul. But if that were true, she'd know the real reason he was sitting next to her…

His heart was pounding so hard he was sure she would hear, yet, he always felt a strange sense of calming when he was around her. Strangely enough, this tranquility often made him bolder than he normally was and, at times throughout their travels, he was sure Misty had caught him staring at her.

But how could he help it? He had, after all, been in love with her since the very beginning of this whole trek. She had been with him every step of the way, encouraging him at his gym battles, checking his ego when it got out of control, and caring about him unconditionally. She had been there through it all…the ups and downs, the good times and the bad…she was always there. She was, in many ways, his wall of strength and support. She would never let him fall…and for that, he was eternally grateful.

"Ash?" smiled Misty, poking him lightly in the arm, sensing that he had spaced off, "What did you mean by that?"

He smiled back at her, realizing that he hadn't elaborated on what he had said.

"If it wasn't all that bad, you would've told me," he explained confidently, "So, naturally, I only assumed it was on the bad end of the spectrum."

"Confident, aren't you?" she said, raising an eye at him.

"Only because it's you," he replied lightly.

The two shared a laugh before both looking up into the night sky once more. They both absorbed the peace around them relishing in the cool night air and the full moon to light the sea below them.

"You homesick?" Ash asked suddenly.

Misty turned to him, giving him yet another quizzical look, "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, just trying to get to the bottom of your distress, I guess," he shrugged.

She gave off a slight laugh, then turned back towards the view, "Well, your wrong…but I suppose I am a bit homesick," she admitted.

"Miss those sensational sisters, do you?" he teased, nudging her playfully.

"Yeah, I guess I do sometimes," she confessed, while pushing him lightly on the arm, "But sometimes, I just feel like I don't belong, you know?"

"You mean because you're the runt of the group?"

"No!" she nearly screamed, swatting at his arm, "Just because…well, they're so much prettier and more…put together than I am."

"More prettier and put together, huh?" he repeated, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

If truth be told, he thought she was more beautiful than Daisy, Lily, and Violet combined…

"Now that can't be right," he continued, feeling the butterflies in his stomach at what he was about to say.

She looked at him, wanting him to continue.

"How can they be the prettiest, when the most beautiful cerulean sister is sitting right next to me?" he smiled, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

Misty was speechless.

In all the years she had known him, Ash had not once revealed anything so…well, so _nice _about her physical appearance. And, to hear him so easily, say that she was far prettier than her three sisters, made her want to just cry at his sincerity. Instead, she merely leaned her head against his shoulder, uttered a shy 'thank you', and closed her eyes.

_It's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
Cause I wish, yeah I wish you knew what you mean to me  
Baby, let's get together and end this mystery.  
_

Ash gave her a light smile and draped an arm lazily over her shoulders. He then rested his head on hers, taking in her familiar scent of flowers. It was then that a thought occurred to him…what was happening between the two of them?

"Mist…look at me," he whispered gently.

Reluctantly, she lifted her face up to meet his, letting his arm fall to her side. It had felt so good to have him hold her the way he was, taking in his warmth and feeling the protection that he offered.

_Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But, I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
_

She looked up into those brilliant brown eyes and was instantly captivated. She found she couldn't look away until, however, she was quickly brought back to reality when she saw him lift his hand up. He quickly swiped the band that was holding back her flaming red hair and put the band around his own wrist. Her red locks flowed elegantly around her bare shoulders and gently fluttered in the light breeze as he gazed at her, mouth slightly agape at her beauty.

She gasped, realizing what he had done and, nervously, ran a hand through her hair, trying to avoid all eye contact with the young man sitting next to her.

_So baby, call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I, just gotta get next to you.  
_

Ash, smiling to himself, took her hand in his and lightly held it. This small gesture caused her to look up at him once again, nervousness evident in her eyes.

"I don't ever want to hear you say anything negative about yourself again," he murmured, flashing her a warm smile, "Mist…you're a beautiful person, both inside and out. And…people love you and care about you. I know for a fact that…well, that someone out there is in love with you…madly in love with you."

Misty swore her heart was beating a thousand times a minute and was thankful that she didn't just keel over from a heart attack. What exactly was he trying to say to her? Someone _he_ knew was madly in love with her? How would he know anyways?

_Whatcha gotta say  
Watcha gotta do  
How you get the one you want  
To wanna get next to you.  
_

Suddenly, Ash leaned in a bit closer, his hand still firmly around hers. Their faces were mere inches away from one another and yet, neither had the courage to continue to close the gap.

"Ash…who's in love with me?" Misty whispered almost desperately, feeling and taking in his warmth from the closeness they now shared.

Ash smiled gently at her, trying to organize the mixture of feelings that were being thrown about in his mind. He was trying desperately to find some way to explain to her that it was _he_ who was in love with her. It was _he_ who idolized her and thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on…and it was _he_ who would finally tell her the truth. Perhaps, mere actions alone would suffice…

He leaned in slowly and cautiously, awaiting her reactions and was pleasantly surprised and relieved when he saw her making similar movements towards him. They were no more than an inch apart before Ash lifted his free hand up to gently cup her face.

Misty leaned into his grasp, relishing in the warmth he had to offer. She had wanted so much to be near him, to have him next to her, and now, it was like her dream was coming true. She felt herself being drawn to his rich, yet boyish features, his infectious smile, and his incredibly beautiful brown eyes. She hadn't known herself to possess such feelings of longing and love for the boy…no, the young man sitting next to her, but, if truth be told, she wanted nothing more than for him to reciprocate her feelings. His eyes were filled with an emotion she couldn't decipher and yet, she couldn't force herself to look away.

'Next to you…' she thought longingly, her mind drifting back to the song in her head, 'That's where I want to be…where I _need_ to be.'

"Ash, I--"

"Don't…" he breathed, closing the small gap between their lips.

He had taken a huge chance, a monumental risk at kissing her the way he did. But, to his surprise, she was kissing him back. The girl he was in love with was kissing him back! And it wasn't just an ordinary kiss either; it was laced with passion and a love that had been kept a secret for far too long. Misty had reached up to entangle her hand in his hair at the back of his neck and was gently massaging the area with her fingers. In response to this, Ash reached around and gently grasped the back of her neck, her hair brushing over his hand. At this, they both gave a pleasurable moan.

The kiss itself was complete bliss.

Misty's lips were smooth, soft and delicate. Her kisses were light, yet powerful and held a hint of shyness in them. A shyness, Ash thought, she hid very well. He felt himself falling deeper and deeper into her loving grasp, unable to pull himself away from her. She was filling him with a sort of endless energy that he had never known to possess and he never wanted it to end.

Misty, on the other hand, was in complete, blissful heaven.

Sure, she was pleasantly surprised when Ash leaned in for the kiss, but she wasn't complaining. He had always been the type of person to take things into his own hands and she supposed love was no exception. His touch alone told her how much he truly cared about her and, she wouldn't give this moment up for all the money in the world.

_Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But, I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder_

Unfortunately, the moment for the both of them ended too soon as the need for air came between them.

Pulling away, Ash stared deep into her sparkling blue eyes, breathing slightly harder than before, and trying to imagine what exactly she was thinking of. On the one side, she had kissed him back, on the other, she was now staring at him in a look that he couldn't quite decipher. It was all so terrifying that their 'friendship' had taken an interesting turn. Ash had hoped it was for the better but, he knew, things weren't always as they seemed, especially with Misty.

As Ash pulled away from her, Misty slowly and, almost, nervously opened her eyes to meet his. His gaze was stern and unwavering and she almost wished he would break out into a grin or give her any sign that indicated they were okay. She continued to hold him, however, despite her worries and could do nothing more than stare back. She only wished this wasn't just some kind of fluke…

_So baby, call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
So baby, call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I, just gotta get next to you  
_

"Misty…it's me," Ash whispered hoarsely, moving his hand to caress her cheek, "I'm the one that's in love with you…it's been me the whole time."

Misty was taken aback. She had never quite expected this, not even in her wildest of dreams. He felt the same? Ash was in love with _her_? How could that possibly be right? He had never given any type of indication that he had ever felt this way towards her. Sure, he did things that normal acquaintances probably wouldn't, but she only assumed he did them because they were best friends. Perhaps that wasn't the only reason, she mused.

"Ash, I…I think you just solved my issue from before," she whispered, a small smile playing on her lips.

He tilted his head to one side, unsure of what 'issue' she was talking about.

"The reason I came out here to think was…well, it was because of you," she explained slowly, "I never thought you'd feel that way towards me…but Ash I…I love you too."

At her words, Ash's face lit up indescribably. He flung his arms around her small frame and held her, almost afraid that she would up and leave him. But that would never be the case. God, it felt so good to hold her, have her in his loving arms and _finally_ be able to tell her how he felt. He buried his head in her hair and took in her scent, taking in every single detail the moment had to offer. For as long as he lived, he would never forget this moment.

Misty lifted her hands to wrap them around Ash's neck and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and could hear his steady heartbeat almost lulling her to sleep. She closed her eyes and let out a dreamy sigh. Things could not have gone more perfectly had she had the chance to do them again. Why had she waited this long to tell him again? Oh yes, thoughts of rejection, embarrassment, and the possible end of their long-term friendship had been the cause for her insecurities. But, after all, life was all about chances and risks and he had taken a huge one by being the first to confess.

"It's getting late," Ash murmured in her ear.

An involuntary shiver made its way up her spine as his warm breathe found its way to her ear. She ignored it however, and merely settled in closer to his embrace.

"Just a little while longer," she pleaded, her eyes scanning over the scenery as she gripped his jacket tighter.

Ash nodded and smiled warmly at her, leaning his head against hers. It felt so right that they be together that he had almost wished that he had confessed sooner. But, he could do nothing about it and could only be grateful in the fact that she had actually felt the same.

"Whatever you want," he sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"I think I could get used to that," she smiled, lifting her head from his chest to face him._  
_

Leaning up once again, Misty initiated their second kiss of that early morning, only solidifying what both already knew. She knew this was the start of their whole new journey, a whole new life together as a couple in love. And it was this thought that caused her to, involuntarily, think of the last lyrics to that song that she was analyzing only moments ago.

_I gotta get next to you_…

'I _am_ next to him…in mind, body, and spirit, always and forever…' thought Misty, before she blissfully fell into an undisturbed slumber in the arms of the one man she would ever love.

A/N: Well, I hoped you guys liked that fluffy concoction of mine. This is the first time I have used the lyrics and placed them about in the fic so if you liked it let me know, if you thought the fic read better without them, let me know, if you thought they were just plain annoying as hell, please let me know! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! AAML for life!


End file.
